The invention relates to a method of producing the mountable tube of the upper spindle portion of a textile spindle for ring spinning or ring twisting machines, and a mountable tube produced in accordance with this method.
The upper spindle portions of textile spindles for ring spinning and ring twisting machines have a spindle shaft which is supported in a bearing housing. In such spindles it is known to dispose a mountable tube of sheet metal on the spindle shaft (German Pat. No. 816 209), the yarn tube which is intended to be carried by this upper spindle portion being placeable onto this mountable tube. This known mountable tube comprises two individual tubes seated one over the other and produced by deep drawing or cold press molding. The production of these individual tubes by deep drawing or cold press molding, however, is difficult and expensive; and producing the mountable tube from two individual tubes impairs its precision as well.